CherryBlossom123
by Serenity Fey
Summary: When Sakura starts talking to this guy she met online, she feels happy for the first time in almost a year. But will the happiness last, or will her cyber soul mate turn out to be just a phony?
1. Chapter 1: ScarletNinja

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything even related to Naruto. But I'm working on buying Gaara!

----------------------------------------------

Sakura Haruno groaned at her best friend, Ino. "_Why_ are we doing this again?" she asked, rolling her eyes as Ino Yamanaka booted up Sakura's old computer.

"Because! You need to get someone else, instead of wallowing in self pity for what happened with Sasuke!" Ino replied smartly.

Sakura frowned. Ino was trying to make her got on an online chat room to get a date. After what had happened with Sasuke, she was willing to try _anything _to get her mind off him. Ino didn't seem to be having any trouble coping, but Sakura guessed that must've been because of Shikamaru. Maybe it _would_ help her if she got a boyfriend.

"Okay, fine. But are you sure this is safe?" Sakura said worriedly.

"Oh, puh-lease! It's totally safe!" That much Sakura doubted. But since Ino seemed so gung-ho about doing this, Sakura just shrugged.

"Whatever."

Finally, the computer was loaded. Ino clicked on the Internet Explorer and logged on to Sakura's AIM account, cherryblossom123.

"Ok, now, we just click on this chat room-" Ino did likewise, "and wait for hot guys to IM you! It's that easy!"

Sakura grimaced. This plan didn't sound very good to her.

"Ino… C'mon! This isn't safe! Why don't we just paint our nails and watch a movie instead?" Sakura pleaded. Ino sighed.

"Fine… Since you're a chicken…" Ino grinned slyly. Now Sakura wouldn't back down. She hated being shown up by Ino. But this time, Ino was wrong.

"Ino!" Sakura raised her voice.

"Fine! God! What's wrong with you, Sakura? I just wanted to help you!" Ino retorted angrily.

"You just don't understand, Ino! The key to a happy life isn't a hot guy!" Sakura yelled.

"Of course it is," Ino said, as if by even suggesting such a thing made Sakura a dimwit.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore, Ino!" Sakura yelled, tears pricking her eyes. "Get out!"

"Fine!" Ino ran out the door, slamming it behind her. As soon as Ino was gone, Sakura let the tears flow free. As she curled into a little ball on her bed, wracking sobs penetrated her slim figure. What _was_ wrong with her? Crying over a guy? Granted, he wasn't just _any_ guy, but Sasuke was a guy, nonetheless. Sakura straightened and brushed away the tears impatiently. She was going to forget him!

A beeping interrupted Sakura's thoughts, startling her.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

There is was again. That beeping sound. Sakura turned her head around to look at the computer. Someone was IM-ing her!

**ScarletNinja**: Hey

**ScarletNinja**: You there?

Sakura hastily typed an answer.

**CherryBlossom123**: Hi

**ScarletNinja**: So what are you doing in here?

**CherryBlossom123**: Um, do I know you?

**ScarletNinja**: I don't think so… I was just wondering why you were in here, when you had such a pretty name.

**CherryBlossom123:** Well, my friend wanted me to come in here… She wanted me to meet a guy, so I wouldn't have to think about this other one. But I was just leaving.

**ScarletNinja**: But you have met a guy, haven't you?

**CherryBlossom123**: Who?

**ScarletNinja**: Me.

Sakura blushed. This guy didn't seem so bad. Maybe it'd be okay to just talk to him for a bit.

**CherryBlossom123**: I guess I have. So what's your name?

**ScarletNinja**: You may call me Hideo. And yours?

**CherryBlossom123**: Sakura.

**ScarletNinja**: I should have guessed:-)

Just then Sakura's mom called down from their kitchen.

"Sakura! Time for dinner!"

**CherryBlossom123**: Oh, I have to go! Talk to you later?

**ScarletNinja**: Of course. Add me to you buddy list?

**CherryBlossom123**: Definitely. Bye!

**ScarletNinja**: Goodbye, Sakura.

Sakura logged off and ran downstairs for dinner, feeling happy for the first time since Sasuke had died.

----------------------------------------------

Ooo! Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! Sorry I had to kill Sasuke off, but it'll make the story more interesting! So... can anyone guess who ScarletNinja is? There are a few clues, but it might be tricky. I will give you this: Hideo is NOT his name, and his is an existing Naruto character. Heh, review, please!


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know Hideo

Wow, thanks for all the awesome reviews! It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, so I' not surprised you guys got it: Itachi IS Hideo. If you didn't find my story by searching for ItachiXSakura, then here are the clues you would find:

- ScarletNinja, Itachi's screen name, means three things. 1) Itachi is a ninja. Duh. 2) Itachi's Sharingan eyes are scarlet. Again, duh. 3) The kanji on Itachi's Akatsuki ring means scarlet.

- Hideo is the first name of the man who plays Itachi in the Japanese anime.

So yeah. But this is my first non-funny fan-fiction, so hopefully it's okay. Enjoy the second chapter, and review!

--------------------------------------------

All throughout dinner, Sakura thought about Hideo. She wondered what he looked like. Was he a ninja, too? Where did he live? Why did he make her feel so… different? Like the hole in her heart, that Sasuke had left, never had been. Sakura bit her lip. Why was she obsessing so much over a man she had never met, and had only talked online with once?

Sakura's mom had noticed the thoughtful mood Sakura was in. "Is something wrong, honey?" She asked. "Did you get in a fight with Ino, again?"

Sakura jerked up, surprised. She had been so lost in her own thoughts; she hadn't even noticed her mom was talking to her. "What, mom?" Sakura asked.

"Did you and Ino have a disagreement?" her mom repeated patiently.

"Oh… Sort of. It's just that Ino seem so cool with… with what happened to Sasuke, and _I_ just can't forget it. It makes me frustrated that she acts so… so _indifferent_. Like she doesn't even care about him," Sakura confessed.

"Well, honey, maybe that's Ino's way of dealing with it. She's probably just trying to forget it and move on with her life. I hate to say it, but maybe you should try to also."

"Maybe you're right…" Sakura said, thinking about Hideo. Maybe _he_ would be the answer to her problems.

Later, Sakura decided to practice her shuriken, but once she got started, she realized that her heart just wasn't in it. Therefore, she went inside and up the stairs to her room, then logged on to AIM. To her surprise and delight, Hideo was on!

**ScarletNinja: **Hello, Sakura. How was dinner?

**SakuraBlossom123**: It was okay. Wait. How did you know I was eating dinner?

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Was he stalking her or something!

**Scarlet Ninja**: It was just an assumption. Most people eat dinner about this time.

**SakuraBlossom123**: Oh. Sorry. So… Are you really a ninja?

**ScarletNinja**: Yes… I'm an ANBU.

**CherryBlossom123**: What kind?

**ScarletNinja**: I was head of a tracker-nin squad, but lately I've been on the back burner… Family stuff. What about you? Are you a ninja?

**CherryBlossom123**: Yes. But I'm only a Jounin. I specialize in medicine, so I haven't really been interested in ANBU.

**ScarletNinja**: I see. Medicine, huh? I'm not very good at healing. Never been my strong point.

**CherryBlossom123**: My teacher says it's a hard jutsu to master, but it's always been easy for me.

**ScarletNinja**: It must be that your genetic make-up is compatible with medical jutsus. And you probably have excellent chakra control, am I right?

**CherryBlossom123**: Well, actually, yes. I never thought about it that way… You're very intelligent.

**ScarletNinja**: Oh, not really…

He seemed uncomfortable with flattery, so she changed the subject.

**CherryBlossom123**: So, what village do you live in?

**ScarletNinja**: I move around a lot. I'm in the sand right now.

**CherryBlossom123**: I've been there before! Some of my friends live there.

**ScarletNinja**: I take it you don't live there, then.

**CherryBlossom123**: No… I live in the Leaf.

**ScarletNinja**: The Leaf… That brings back memories.

**CherryBlossom123**:I take it _you_ have been there.

**ScarletNinja**:I was actually born there.

**CherryBlossom123**:Really? And you don't work for us?

**ScarletNinja**:No, not anymore.

**CherryBlossom123**:Not anymore? What are you, missing-nin?

Sakura didn't want to be associated with criminal-types. She _hoped_ he wasn't missing-nin!

**ScarletNinja**:Maybe… No, just kidding. I used to work for the leaf, but I've been working off some debts to the Sand, so I haven't been 'home' in a while.

**CherryBlossom123**:How long?

**ScarletNinja**:Too long… Five years.

**CherryBlossom123**:Wow. Having that much fun in the sand? Got a girlfriend or something?

**ScarletNinja**:I wish I could say yes. That Kazekage is a crazy one… And no, I don't have a girlfriend. :-)

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. He was single!

**CherryBlossom123**:Yeah, you should have seen him _with_ Shukaku!

**ScarletNinja**:Must've been scary.

**CherryBlossom123**:I took the chunin test with him.

**ScarletNinja**:Wow. It's a wonder you survived, with that killer out to get you! Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go. My friend and I have to go to this meeting. Talk to you later?

**CherryBlossom123**:Yes. It was fun talking to you.

**ScarletNinja**:Bye, Sakura!

**CherryBlossom123**:Goodbye!

Sakura leaned back fro the computer and sighed with contentment. It was good to feel wanted.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mission

Hullo, guys! Wow, lot's of warm-fuzzies from the review department! I love you people!

I would like to thank my anonymous friend 'aznmelon' for the inspiration for this chapter.

To 'SweetAssassin': Your nose is correct! Deception is in the air!

Also, I'm very sorry, 'Volstgalph234', for ruining the story for you. I hope you still keep reading!

---------------------------------------------

Sakura groaned. Another briefing.

She had been called in for a mission by Tsunade, and thinking that it was time for a little adventure, Sakura had volunteered to come. But, before any mission, there was the briefing. Sakura just rolled her eyes and dismissed it.

Finally, once a dozen or so other ninjas had been seated, Tsunade called for their attention.

"Shinobi," she started, "I have called you here for a very important mission, so pay attention! The Akatsuki have been spotted." At the mention of the dreaded gang of missing-nin, a murmur went through the crowd. Did Tsunade want _them_ to go after the Akatsuki? Most of them weren't even ANBU!

"Don't be alarmed," Tsunade continued, "I know that most of you guys aren't ANBU. What I need is and 4-5 shinobi to go undercover in the Sand, and try to get into the Akatsuki."

Sakura was confused. She didn't know why she was there, since she was really only good at medical jutsus.

"We're going to need one ANBU to pose as a criminal, one medical-nin, and about two ninjas to report on their progress." Tsunade looked at each shinobi in turn. "Sakura, I'd like you to be our medical-nin."

Sakura gasped. Tsunade valued her medical skills enough to send her to the Sand! Moreover, while she was in the Sand, she might meet Hideo! Sakura grinned broadly. This was the chance of a lifetime! No matter that is was dangerous; Sakura was up to the challenge!

In the end, Tsunade chose Neji because of his bloodline limit and skills, to be the main ninja. The two who were supposed to be reporting their progress were Ino and Shikamaru. They would be leaving in a week. The plan was to stage Neji 'assassinating' a government official, and then have him take Sakura as a 'hostage'. Sakura would really be making sure that Neji didn't kill himself, healing him when needed. Hopefully, the Akatsuki would accept Neji more once he was a criminal.

After the briefing, Sakura went home, thinking. She could be gone for as long as two years. This would mean that she would have to leave her life behind. Leaving that apartment she had been looking at, leaving her mother, leaving her friends. Nevertheless, she would do it. For the village. For Hideo.

Later that night, she got online to talk to Hideo. To her joy, he was on!

**CherryBlossom123**: Hi!

**ScarletNinja**: Hello, Sakura. How are you?

**CherryBlossom123**: I'm great! I just was offered this job in the Sand, and I took it!

**ScarletNinja**: That's great! Maybe you could visit me sometime.

**CherryBlossom123**: I'd love that! And how are you?

**ScarletNinja**: I'm okay. The meeting I had to go to went well. Look's as if I might be in for a promotion.

**CherryBlossom123**: Wow, good for you!

**ScarletNinja**: Hey, Sakura, mind if I invite a friend? He's wanted to 'meet' you.

**CherryBlossom123**: Sure.

Entering Private Chat Room: **MysteriousSwordsman**.

**ScarletNinja**: Sakura, this is my friend; you may call him Tomoyuki.

**CherryBlossom123**: Nice to meet you, Tomoyuki.

**MysteriousSwordsman**: Hullo.

**ScarletNinja**: Tomoyuki, this is Sakura; the one I've been telling you about.

**CherryBlossom123**: Only good things, I hope.

**MysteriousSwordsman**: Of course. Hideo has _only_ been going on about how gr8 u r 4 the past week!

**ScarletNinja**: I've only known Sakura a few days!

**CherryBlossom123**: Lol

**MysteriousSwordsman**: I no! That's y it's so sad!

**CherryBlossom123**: Are you guys always like this?

**MysteriousSwordsman**: Yep!

**ScarletNinja**: On second thought, maybe bringing Tomoyuki in here was a bad idea…

**MysteriousSwordsman**: Hmm… U seem 2 b full of those, Hideo!

**CherryBlossom123**: No, Hideo, it's fun to watch you guys fight! Lol

**ScarletNinja**: So, Sakura, what are you doing that's bringing you to the Sand?

**MysteriousSwordsman**: Ur comin 2 the Sand? Cool.

**CherryBlossom123**: It's just a mission… I have to watch over this one person. I might be there awhile, though.

**ScarletNinja**: Is it dangerous?

**CherryBlossom123**: Sort of. I'm leaving in a week.

**MysteriousSwordsman**: How long is it gonna take 2 get here? Is the person disabled?

**CherryBlossom123**: Well, not really. I'm not sure how long… Maybe a week, maybe a month.

**ScarletNinja**: Well, it will be very enjoyable to have you here.

**CherryBlossom123**: I look forward to coming!

**MysteriousSwordsman**: Hideo, we gotta go, remember?

**ScarletNinja**: Oh, right. I'll talk to you later, Sakura. We have another meeting.

**CherryBlossom123**: Bye Hideo! Bye Tomoyuki!

**MysteriousSwordsman**: By Sakura!

**ScarletNinja**: Goodbye, Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. That Tomoyuki was goofy. And she would be seeing Hideo soon! Her head buzzed with elation. She had almost forgotten Sasuke. Almost…

-----------------------------------------

Yay for 'Tomoyuki'! It's pretty easy to figure out, but anyone know who he is? Keep reading, and keep reviewing! I love encouragement!


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving Konoha

Hey guys! Wowie, so many comments!

Okay, to clear up something, Sakura is 21 right now, but because of Sasuke's death, she was all messed up and couldn't live by herself. That makes Itachi 26.

Tomoyuki is Kisame. I used the same reasoning, swordsman because he was one of the Seven Swordsman, and Tomoyuki because it's the name of the guy who does his voice in the Japanese anime.

Also, this is a very sad chapter. It explains how Sasuke died. If you like Sasuke, be prepared to cry.

-----------------------------------------

Sakura talked to Hideo (And occasionally Tomoyuki!) all week, until, finally, it was time to leave. She packed her things, (No need actually _acting_ like a hostage!) then talked to Hideo one last time.

**CherryBlossom123**: Well, I'm leaving in about an hour.

**ScarletNinja**: Good, luck, Sakura!

**MysteriousSwordsman**: Hopefully, we'll c u soon!

**CherryBlossm123**: I hope so! Thanks so much, you guys!

**MysteriousSwordsman**: Ne time, Sakura! It's fun 2 talk 2 u.

**ScarletNinja**: It's no problem talking to you, Sakura. I'm glad I met you. If you make it to the Sand all right, give me an e-mail, ok?

**CherryBlossom123**: Of course! I can't wait!

**MysteriousSwordsman**:-)

**CherryBlossom123**: Oh, my friend's here. I have to go. See you two soon!

**MysteriousSwordsman**: By!

**ScarletNinja**: Goodbye, Sakura. Travel safely.

Sakura was reluctant to leave them, but Neji was calling for her from her window. It was time.

Once she had crawled down out of her window and jumped down to meet Neji, they took off. Right as they were about to leave the gates, Neji stopped her. He blushed.

"Erm… Sakura, Tsunade thought it might look a bit more… real, if well, I were to, well…" Neji stammered.

"Spit it out!" Sakura hissed. She didn't want to be found out before they had even left the village!

"Well… If I… carried you out…" Neji managed to gasp, deeply embarrassed. Sakura didn't know what his problem was, he was normally so smooth and indifferent, and so what was he doing now?

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to scream, too?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"No, no…", Neji said, averting his eyes. "I'm sorry about this… You probably didn't want to get stuck with me on such a dangerous mission…" Neji's voice trailed off.

"Neji! Stop that! Where's your 'I-know-everything-so-bow-down-to-me-because -it's-your-fate-loser.' attitude?" Sakura frowned.

"It's just that… I'm scared," Neji said quietly. "But not for me!" he said amended quickly.

Sakura laughed, nervous and high-pitched, almost hysterical. "I'm a big girl, Neji. I can take care of myself!"

"I didn't… Let's just go," Neji said, and swept Sakura off her feet. Startled, Sakura pulled back and almost fell. But Neji caught her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, so as not to fall again.

Some people spotted them, but mostly they got out quickly and quietly. Once they were a fair distance away, Neji put Sakura down.

"Let's get going," he said curtly. Sakura nodded and meekly followed Neji. His attitude reminded her of Sasuke, and the day she had seen him die…

Five years and two months ago, she had been sixteen. It had been a great day, the sun was shining, Naruto was being bearable, and Sasuke was back, at last. Nothing could go wrong. Or so Sakura thought.

It had all gone downhill when she saw the rain cloud. After that, Sakura had come to hate rain, associating it with Sasuke's terrible death…

When the first drops of rain had splashed on her face, Sakura had run towards her house. But, as she turned to leave, she saw a figure standing in the rain. The rain was getting harder, so Sakura couldn't see clearly who it was. Then, footsteps: from behind her. She spun, and saw Sasuke, a kunai clenched in his fist.

"Sakura! Get out of here!" He had yelled, and tore past her and towards the dark figure. Sakura had shaken her, head, wondering what on Earth was going on.

Then, before her very eyes, the figure held out an arm and slugged Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke went down hard, but automatically got up again. Sakura started to run to him, to help Sasuke, anything besides just watching him get pummeled. But, as she started toward the two people fighting, a sharp rap on the back of her neck made her head swim and her knees go weak. Before she had even figured out what had happened, she was out, face first in the muck.

When Sakura came to, she was lying in the mud, rain pelting her whole body. She sat up quickly, looking for Sasuke and clutching her fiercely throbbing head.

Finally, she found him, crumpled on the ground, bleeding severely from a several wounds that Sakura couldn't see, because of the blood, rain, and mud. She screamed and seized his dying body, crying into his drenched hair. She didn't even think of trying to save him, his life force was just too weak. So instead, she held him, for the last time, and cried herself into unconsciousness.

Naruto had found their bodies the next morning; Saukra's suffering from hypothermia, and Sasuke's dead. Sakura had made a full recovery physically, but mentally, she would never be the same.

"Sakura! I'm talking to you!" Neji yelled, jerking her from her thoughts.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"I said, we're going to camp here now," Neji said patiently. "Un-pack your sleeping bag."

Sakura did as she was told, and then snuggled down in her blanket, thinking of Hideo, and how close she was to meeting him.

---------------------------------------

sniff sniff Poor, Sasuke. He's so dead... Well, yeah. But sorry if any of you were really attached to Sasuke... shrug But, anyway, keep reading, and review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Sand

O.o

Oh Em Gee. I love you guys so much! I thank each and every one of you who has read and review, as I am positively beaming with joy at all of the wonderful feedback you guys have given me!

So. No, this is not going to turn into a ItachiXSakuraXNeji, so don't worry. Neji's got his own issuses. Also, I fully intend to keep it at a T! No sex scenes! BUT, there will be a bit of 'action' later on, if you get my meaning! waggles eyebrows

Now, on with the story!

-------------------------------

Because they were fugitives, Neji and Sakura couldn't go anywhere near the path. So instead, they made a wide arc, adding days to their journey. After about three weeks, Sakura was ready to cry with frustration. Neji didn't help either, becoming more and more distant, to the point of being reclusive. Sakura tried to reach out to him, but something more seemed to be troubling the Hyuuga genius.

Finally, one night when they had risked setting up a small campfire, Sakura confronted him.

"What's wrong Neji? You've been so distant… And don't give me any of this 'I'm fine' bull", Sakura said, hands on her hips.

"There's nothing wrong", Neji said, and turned to get into his sleeping bag.

Sakura grabbed his shoulder. "Neji! You and I are in the same boat… metaphorically speaking, anyway."

"I…" Neji twisted away, but Sakura glimpsed the tears, anyway.

"Neji…" Sakura took his hand. "I've known you for how long? There is something wrong!" she said sternly. At last, Neji broke.

"It's Ten Ten! You know we've been going out for a while, and… I wasn't allowed to tell her about this mission! And, well… Sakura, she's pregnant!" he whispered.

Sakura gasped. She hadn't expected that. "I'm so sorry, Neji. But… with any luck, we'll be back before she delivers, right?" Sakura tried to smile, to encourage him. Neji just sighed.

"Ten Ten told me right before I left… But Tsunade yelled at me. She said I couldn't tell anyone, under any circumstances, even after I told her… about the baby. It was just… so hard to leave her like that. I hate myself."

Sakura took him into her arms, like a little child, until his sobs subsided.

Later that week, they arrived in Suna. Neji was looking a bit brighter, but he was still miserable. Sakura, on the other hand, was barely able to contain her elation.

They rented a dirty little room in an inn, unfortunately, in the slums of Suna. When the inn keeper, a busty old women with only four teeth asked if they were newly weds or still dating, Neji went into relapse of moody silence. Once Neji had stalked off to their room, Sakura threatened the old hag, asking if she valued her head.

On their third day in the Sand, Sakura slipped out of the room, mumbling something about going for a drink. Neji just told her to lay low.

She snuck out of the inn and wandered the city for about an hour, before she came upon the library. Sakura walked in and asked the librarian if she could use a computer. The woman said yes, so Sakura sat down at the furthest on to the entrance, next to a bookshelf. The pink-haired konoichi booted up the computer and went to her e-mail.

**Hideo,** she wrote.

**I've missed talking to you! We've arrived safely in the Sand. It took a bit longer than I thought, but we are finally here. How are you? And Tomoyuki? I hope you two are well. Unfortunately, I do not have regular access to a computer, so we'll have to appoint a time for me to come down to the library. Maybe we could meet here one time.**

**Don't get into trouble!**

**- Sakura**

Then she pressed 'SEND'. After Sakura turned the computer off, she turned to leave. However, as she walked away, she heard a noise.

"What?" Sakura said, peering around.

"Sakura? That you?" a voice whispered, from behind the bookshelf, almost too low for her to hear. Sakura walked around cautiously, then raising her eyebrows in surprise. Crouching on the ground and peering up at her, was none other that the Kazekage himself, Gaara of the Sand!

"Gaara!" Sakura said, delighted.

"Shhh!" he hissed, "I'm hiding from the fangirls!"

Sakura giggled.

"But… what are you doing here? I heard that you got kidnapped by that Hyuuga kid." Gaara frowned.

"Please! It was all a set-up. Neji needs to be accepted into the Akatsuki, who are supposedly her. So he 'kidnapped' me, all under Tsunade's orders." Sakura explained, and then clamped a hand over her mouth. "Darn it! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone!"

Gaara held out his hand. "I won't tell if you don't won't tell the fangirls that I'm here."

She grinned. "Deal!" They shook on it, and then Sakura left. Who would have thought she would see Sabako no Gaara at the library?

----------------------------------

Yay for Gaara! He is my favoritist Panda-chan ever! He is panda-licious! And I just had to add the fangirls! Oh, you know you're one, too! Who could not love Gaara!

sigh

Just ignore the little obsessed me over there... (She's crazy!) Keep reading and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Akatsuki

Aww... Shanx you guys! So nice you all are!

Notes: For those of you that have somehow ignored my previous notes, you will find out who Hideo is in this chapter. Also, I predict that Hideo and Sakura will meet in aproximately 4-5 chapters, at the most.

The inspriation for this chapter comes from 'Izayoi-Tomano'. Though, I feel I must correct you, 'Izayoi-Tomano'. Deidara is NOT, actually, the obnoxious one. He is just portrayed as such in most fics. Tobi is really the knuckle-head. Many people even believe that Tobi is Obito. Myself, no. But there are many who do.

Read on!

-------------------------------------

When Itachi Uchiha got back to his current hideout, he went straight to his room.

"See you at dinner," he mumbled to Kisame Hoshigaki, his assigned partner in the Akatsuki. Kisame scratched is head. What was up with him? The anger, the coldness, the dominance, he could take. But Itachi obsessing over a girl? No way. It was just too freaky.

In his bedroom, Itachi let out a sigh. Sakura, the girl he'd been talking to online for about a month, wouldn't like him anyway, if she knew who he really was. And why did that name keep hitting a chord? He couldn't put his finger on it, but that name sounded familiar… Itachi shrugged. Kisame must think him a fool, but he didn't care. Sakura made him feel complete, even though he had never met her…

Itachi checked his e-mail hopefully, and found a note from Sakura. He sailed at her words, but then caught himself. Smiling? At something other than death? Was this a good change? Itachi frowned, and then sighed and keyed a message back to Sakura.

**Sakura, **

**I'm glad you arrived safe. Do you like Suna? How are you doing? **

**I'm normally gone in the early mornings and late nights, but around noon, I'm usually home. Does that time work for you? **

**I still want to meet you, but I'll be busy this week. What if I come by the library next week? Wednesday? **

**I missed talking to you too, Sakura. I know it sounds crazy, since I've only known you about a month, but I really like you. I feel like I could tell you anything. **

**Stay Safe!**

**Hideo**

Itachi sighed again. He wished that he could tell her. However, if Sakura was, indeed, a ninja, then there was no way she hadn't heard of him. Then she would hate him.

Later that day, Deidara and Tobi showed up.

When Kisame answered the knock at the door, somewhat surprised, since this _was_ their secret hideout, he saw the two men and made a face.

"What do you want?" Kisame growled.

"Down, boy!" Tobi called, snapping his fingers. Deidara rolled his eye.

"Must you always be so obnoxious…? Un," Deidara grumbled.

"Yes!"

Deidara's eye twitched.

"A_hem_! Leader sent us to check up on you… Un," Deidara told Kisame and Itachi, both exasperated at the two harebrained ninjas. "You've been a little slow turning in your report… Un."

"That's because we haven't finished yet," Kisame said through gritted teeth.

"Then you had better get going!" Tobi said from behind Deidara, where he had been making bunny-ears on the blonde-haired ninja's head.

Deidara swiped at him. "You immature brat…! Un!"

"It will be done soon," Itachi said, speaking for the first time. Deidara and Tobi both froze.

"You okay, Itachi-sama…? Un?" Deidara raised his eyebrow. Itachi rarely spoke to them. And, never in such a polite manner. He just glared, as if it caused him pain just to look at them.

"Fine", Itachi said and turned to leave. He had errands to do. "Stay here as long as you like. Just don't go into my room." A bit of the old Uchiha steel crept into the last part. Then, he left, catching the door on the way out, instead of letting it slam.

"What… What _happened_ to Itachi-sama?" Tobi asked.

"He's been like this all week. A _woman_." Kisame spit the word woman, then rolled his eyes and stalked off.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Sometimes Tobi was just so clueless.

Deidara narrowed his eye. A woman, un?

-------------------------------------------

Go Dei-dei-chan!

Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer, promise.

Okay, I have decided that I am going to update every 15 or so reviews. This is mainly because I have to restrain myself from posting chapters too fast. Too much creative juice flowing around up there, I'm afraid. So keep reading! And review!


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

sigh

As promised, after 15 reviews... I'm gonna have to think of a different way to keep myself from posting so soon. You guys are really into my story, huh? Hmm... Well, how about this? I'll update next Tuesday. That will have to sufice. I have stuff going on, and I haven't even wrote the next chapter.

This is the longest chapter I have written so far, due to the shortness of the last one.

Sorry 'Mistyshadowspy', there's not gonna be any GaaraXSakura in this one. Though Gaara _will _appear again, don't worry!

Warning: This one's got a bit of language in it.

-------------------------------

At 11:30 am the next day, Itachi logged onto his AIM account, hoping to catch Sakura. She wasn't on, but she _had_ left him an e-mail.

**Hideo,** it read.

**I'm going to log onto AIM tomorrow at noon. Please be on! For me? Thank you in advance! **

**Love,**

**Sakura**

He noticed, with an absurd thrill, that she had signed it 'Love'. Itachi shook himself. He was the Uchiha genius! He had killed his whole clan in one night. He had become an ANBU squad captain at 13! In addition, he was the strongest of all the Akatsuki members, with the possible exception of Leader. He would not be… _bewitched_ by a woman!

Itachi sighed. Who was he kidding?

During dinner that night, Kisame and Itachi were very quiet. Tobi and Deidara, however, were anything but. They fought constantly, always yelling and hitting each other. Kisame thought his head was going to burst.

Finally, Kisame sought refuge in their small kitchen by clearing the dishes, and then volunteering to wash them. He must've been very desperate for quiet, because Kisame rarely did the dishes. Itachi seized the opportunity and followed him.

"What did you learn?" Itachi whispered; referring to Kisame's pre-arranged spying attempt that afternoon.

"Neji Hyuuga. He's a prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, skilled at nin-jutsu, tai-jutsu, and gen-jutsu. He also carries the Hyuuga bloodline limit: Byakugan. _If _he turns out to be for real, this kid could prove very useful…" Kisame went on, turning on the water in the sink and putting in dish soap.

"Hmm… What's his history?" Itachi asked, still not convinced.

"Well, here's the suspicious part: His record has been spotless, up until a month ago, when he suddenly turned on Konoha and attempted to assassinate a major politician. Kidnapped some girl, too. Haruno, I think her surname was," Kisame said, quirking his mouth up. Obviously, he didn't think the kid was a real criminal. Itachi nodded.

"Yes, no doubt he's just a set-up by the Godaime… Nevertheless, just to make sure, we'll set up a meeting with him, in that abandoned apartment on the outskirts of the village. He won't be walking away from there…" Itachi grinned. Kisame grinned back. But not because he was looking forward to killing the so-called 'Hyuuga Prodigy'. No, Kisame grinned because he was relieved that Itachi wasn't going soft. Women could do that to a man.

At noon the next day, Itachi logged on to AIM eagerly. She was on!

**ScarletNinja**: Hello, Sakura!

**CherryBlossom123**: Hideo! It's so nice to talk to you again! I've had no one to talk to for so long!

**ScarletNinja**: It _is_ nice to talk to a sympathetic ear. Tomoyuki is not very talkative, and two of his 'friends' are visiting. They fight so much!

**CherryBlossom123**: Lol. I had two friends like that.

**ScarletNinja**: _Had_?

**CherryBlossom123**: Well… One of them died a few years ago. But those are the risks of being a ninja, I suppose…

**ScarletNinja**: I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?

**CherryBlossom123**: It was raining… Two men - I wasn't able to see either of their faces – snuck up on me and him. One knocked me out, and the other stabbed my friend… He didn't recover.

Itachi blinked. This sounded familiar…

**ScarletNinja**: Did you ever find out who the two men were?

**CherryBlossom123**: My teacher has some speculations… Have you ever heard of Itachi Uchiha?

A sinking feeling started at the pit of Itachi's stomach.

**ScarletNinja**: Who hasn't?

**CherryBlossom123**: You're right. Well, the thing is, Itachi was my friend's brother. His name was Sasuke. We think that Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki killed him.

Now Itachi remembered where he had heard the name. Sakura Haruno. She was the girl who was on his faggot brother's ninja team. She had also killed Sasori.

Something else dawned on him. Haruno. Kisame had said Haruno. The puzzle pieces were coming together. If Sakura had really been a 'hostage,' then why was she at the library? She had mentioned a friend that had come with her to Suna. That Hyuuga kid. He didn't really want to join the Akatsuki. He had come under order of the Godaime. Damn it! Why hadn't he seen this before?

But Sakura didn't know he was Akatsuki… She didn't know that he had killed her teammate. And she didn't know that he would be forced to kill her and the Hyuuga.

**CherryBlossom123**: Hideo? Are you still there?

**ScarletNinja**: Yes. I was just shocked… Were you very close to Sasuke?

**CherryBlossom123**: Yeah... I loved him. He never returned the feeling. Can't say I blame him, though. I'm not anything special.

He couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Itachi rubbed his temples. What was he going to do about this girl?

**ScarletNinja**: Don't say that Sakura! But… he treated you like dirt, and you still loved him?

**CherryBlossom123**: I guess I did. It was so hard to get over him, once he was gone. I struggled so hard with depression, and sometimes, I still do.

**ScarletNinja**: I know the feeling. Sometimes I cried myself to sleep because of my horrible memories.

Where had that come from? Why had he told Sakura that?

**CherryBlossom123**: What happened?

**ScarletNinja**: My family was killed. Their voices would haunt me, and I kept on running from them… I had been contemplating suicide for a while.

**CherryBlossom123**: I felt the same way! You just wanted to fell something besides pain. I finally realized that hurting myself wasn't the way. My friends helped me out so much.

**ScarletNinja**: I wasn't so lucky… Instead, I became more and more involved with my job. I once killed a man. I hated how it made me feel, but at least I felt something. So I kept on killing...

**CherryBlossom123**: Exactly. But you've changed my life, Hideo. I can't explain it, but you make me feel wonderful. I think that… I love you.

Itachi hesitated. He knew it was true, but… He didn't want to lead her on. Itachi sighed. It was too late now to take it all back.

**ScarletNinja**: I think that I love you, too, Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------

Wow, lot's of touchy-feely stuff going on here... Poor Sakura, she still hasn't figured out who Itachi is...

Keep reading, and review! (Maybe if I get a WHOLE BUNCH of comments, I'll update on Monday, or even Sunday!)


	8. Chapter 8: A Fatal Encounter

Aww, I'm such a softie... Had to post it today!

This chapter is cool, because there is fighting! In addition, I'm sorry if it's somewhat confusing; it switches perspectives a lot, and some of the dialect is repeated. That's just because I wanted to show what each character thought at that point.

I have determined that, if everything goes according to schedule, Sakura and Itachi will meet in Chapter 10.

Warning: Some more language from Itachi... That bad boy!

Read on!

--------------------------------------------

Later that night, Kisame joined Itachi at the door. It was time to complete their mission.

Itachi was almost positive that this Neji kid was a set-up, but there was still a slim chance. Sakura could have been sent along by the Godaime to spy on the Hyuuga, but that was unlikely. Either way, Neji Hyuuga was going down.

Both of them shed their Akatsuki cloaks, and donned plain black ones, with hoods. They had to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Their meeting place, a small, abandoned house on the outskirts of the village, was perfect for the two criminals. Kisame was going in to talk to Neji, and Itachi was staying hidden, watching for traps and ready to kill the boy if he said one wrong thing.

Before they left, Itachi hid his chakra signature. If the Hyuuga had Byakugan, he would spot Itachi a mile away.

As Kisame and Itachi approached the house, Itachi stopped and turned to Kisame.

"Don't reveal anything. If I sense that he's not being truthful, I'll kill him, understand?" Itachi hissed. "Oh, and if the girl is there, leave her to me…" He grinned. In all actuality, he wasn't going to do anything to her; but he didn't want her to get hurt. Kisame didn't know that the girl was his Sakura, and Itachi didn't intend to tell him. He might think that he was going soft.

Kisame nodded, waited until had Itachi melted into the shadows, and stepped inside.

Sakura waited in the old abandoned house, concealing her chakra and barely breathing. She wasn't to attack them; Neji had specifically ordered only to heal him if he was hurt and watch out for traps. Sakura hoped that if they tried to kill him, she could protect Neji.

A pair of footsteps alerted her attention; Sakura readied herself. She wasn't sure which member was coming, but she had to be focused and prepared.

When the footsteps turned out to belong to Kisame Hoshigaki, Sakura relaxed. It wasn't Itachi. Thank Kyuubi.

Kisame walked purposely toward the middle of the house, where Neji stood waiting.

"You are Neji Hyuuga?" Kisame asked. Neji nodded.

"What about the girl?" Sakura realized he was talking about her.

Neji shrugged. "I killed her. She was just deadweight." Sakura shuddered. It was disturbing how cold-hearted Neji sounded.

Kisame waved his arm in an off-hand gesture. "You have to do it sometimes. In fact, more than sometimes in the job I have." Neji grinned; a glint of what she hoped was fake malice in his translucent eyes. Sakura wondered how Neji did it.

"So, you want to join the Akatsuki, huh?"

Itachi circled around the house, snuck through the back, and then hid behind the Hyuuga kid, shadows masking his presence. Where was Sakura? He didn't see her, but maybe this was part of a trap.

Itachi watched Kisame confront Neji.

"You are Neji Hyuuga?" Kisame asked. The boy nodded.

"What about the girl?" Itachi tensed at this, but Neji just shrugged.

"I killed her. I thought she might be useful, being a medic-nin, but she wouldn't cooperate. She was just deadweight." The blood drained from Itachi's face, and his pulse thudded in his ears. Killed her? He fought the urge to destroy the kid now. No. Sakura couldn't really be dead. Nevertheless, the Hyuuga had said it with ease, no spike in his heartbeat, no visible flicker of doubt on his face, completely believable. It couldn't be true. But that was the only explanation. Itachi gritted is teeth. Neji Hyuuga would _not_ be walking away from this house, not if Itachi had anything to do about it.

"You got it," Neji said. Neji felt his confidence swell. This was easy.

Too bad Neji didn't know that Itachi and Sakura had been e-mailing each other for the past month. Sure, Itachi had been using a different name… but he still knew about Neji's plan.

"Answer me one question, then. Why did you do it? And so suddenly, too?" Kisame asked casually.

Neji clenched his fists and tried to look vengeful. "I want a real use for my talents. Protecting the Main Branch? Hardly a challenge. I've been Mr. Nice Hyuuga for too long. Well, no more. I want everyone to hear the name 'Neji Hyuuga' and shudder. I want to be recognized as a true genius!"

Kisame narrowed is eyes. Right. Itachi had said the kid would try something like this. Well, no way. Kisame Hoshigaki knew what to do with this imposter.

"Wrong answer."

Itachi heard the whole thing and his lip curled with disgust. Even if the Hyuuga's little speech was true, there was no fucking way that Itachi wasn't going to pummel that son of a bitch.He waited for the signal.

"Wrong answer."

Then he attacked.

Sakura saw it happen in slow motion. Itachi Uchiha, her worst nightmare, materialized behind Neji. He struck so fast, the Hyuuga genius didn't stand a chance.

Itachi cut into the flesh of Neji's thighs with a kunai, severing the tendons, and Neji went down. Neji tried to put up a fight, but he was losing too much blood.

Itachi went for his throat next, but Neji rolled, wincing fro the pain in his legs. All Sakura could do was stare numbly.

Neji swayed, and Kisame reached over and kicked his head, hard. Neji collapsed into unconsciousness, but Itachi wasn't finished with him. He lifted him up and slammed the Hyuuga into the wall, perilously close to where Sakura was hiding. But Itachi was too far gone into some kind of animal rage to notice Sakura. He punched Neji, repeatedly, with Sakura flinching at every blow.

Finally, Kisame laid a tentative hand on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi stopped suddenly, letting Neji's lifeless body fall to the floor.

"Bastard", He spit, then got up and left. Kisame sighed, but followed him.

As soon as the two had left, Sakura ran over to Neji's body and felt for his pulse. There it was; barley audible, and fading fast. Sakura took a deep breath and reached into her well of chakra. She had to save Neji.

---------------------------------

Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! Poor little Neji. Will he survive? Or will Sakura fail at healing him? I'm not telling! You'll just have to read the next chapter!

I'll update on Thursday, most likely. _If_ I finish the chapter... Cross your fingers! Keep reading, (Come on, you can't just leave Neji to die!) and review!


	9. Chapter 9: Ill Reports

BWAHAHAHA!

Erm... Sorry. I have to apoligize to all of you hanging from that cliff. I just remembered about Ino and Shika, who were supposedly reporting on Neji and Sakura's progress, so I wrote this chapter about them and Ten Ten.

This extra chapter puts us back a bit on Sakura and Itachi meeting, but it _will_ happen, so bear with me!

Read on!

----------------------------------

"How are they doing?" Tsunade asked Shikamaru and Ino, who had come back to Konoha to report on Neji and Sakura's progress.

"They're fine. Neji's due to meet with the Akatsuki tomorrow tonight," Shikamaru said, in his usual lazy tone.

"I know it probably doesn't mean anything, but I couldn't help but notice that Sakura has been sneaking out every day to go to the Suna library. What do you think she's doing there, Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked.

"Eh, she's probably just keeping herself entertained. Don't worry," Tsunade replied, with a casual shrug. "No offense to Neji, but he's not the chattiest guy ever, you know?" Tsunade continued dryly. Ino and Shikamaru nodded.

Ino shuffled her feet. "Umm… Do you mind if I take a day off and meet you in Suna tomorrow?" she turned to Neji. "I have something I need to do."

Tsunade shrugged. "Let the girl take a break! Just be careful," she warned Shikamaru. He nodded, and, with a curt nod to Tsunade and a small peck on the cheek for Ino, Shikamaru disappeared in a poof of smoke. Then Tsunade stared at Ino.

"I know what you're planning on doing, Ino," Tsunade said harshly.

"I… I just have to tell her!" Ino pleaded.

There was a long silence, but finally, Tsunade sighed. "Make sure she doesn't tell anyone!"

Ino nodded vigorously. "Don't worry, Tsunade-sama!" Then she, too, disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Ten Ten was distraught. Her only love, Neji Hyuuga, had left her, a month pregnant with his child. And Neji hadn't just left her, no. He had become a missing-nin, no less!

Everyone tried to console her and convince her that he'd come back, that it was all some sort of mistake, but Ten Ten knew what was going on; Neji had run off with Sakura. Moreover, no one else knew that Ten Ten was pregnant, as she hadn't told anyone besides Neji, so no one could truly understand how hard this was for her. She had never picked Sakura as a whore, but it must be true. However, as hard as she tried, Ten Ten couldn't be angry with Sakura or Neji. She just felt empty, as if a black hole had swallowed her heart, sucking more and more in everyday. The only thing Ten Ten still held onto was the fact that she carried Neji's baby inside of her; and to the little infant she would give all of her love, all of her strength, all of her time, in hopes that the babe would turn out to be as noble and handsome as the Neji she had always known.

Ten Ten was training when Ino approached her.

"Ten Ten?" Ino called, watching the brown-haired konoichi throw shuriken at a target. She stopped and smiled at Ino.

"So you're back?" Ten Ten answered, masking the hollow feeling in her stomach by a falsely cheerful tone.

"Unfortunately, not for long", Ino frowned. "I'm only her for today and tomorrow."

Ten Ten walked over to the blond shinobi. "Why don't you come over to my apartment, then? We could talk for a while, and have a bite to eat," she offered.

"Sounds great."

As Ino walked into Ten Ten's apartment, she realized how much Ten Ten really missed the Hyuuga.

"How's it going? Without him?" Ino asked quietly. A flicker of emotion appeared on Ten Ten's face, but it was gone before Ino was even sure it had been there.

"I… I'm fine." She said tightly. "Sit down, I'll ake you some tea."

"Listen Ten Ten, I have to tell you something about Neji," Ino said in an urgent whisper. The said brown-haired woman breathed in sharply.

"What is it?" Ten Ten dared, in a tentative whisper.

Ino proceeded to tell her about Sakura and Neji's secret mission. Ten Ten's eyes welled up with grateful tears; Neji _hadn't_ left her, after all.

"When… when are they coming back?"

Ino sighed. "I don't know… Soon, I hope…" Her voice trailed off. "If the mission fails, they'll come home. Unfortunately, there's a good chance that if they fail… they might… die."

Ten Ten let out a strangled sob, and sat ubruptly on the couch. She knew that the truth hurt, but it was so hard to face facts sometimes. It was a lot easier to pretend that everything was going to be okay, but she was a shinobi, and shinobi had to be strong.

"Try… Try to protect him, Ino. I know it's a lot to ask, but… for the sake of our baby." Ten Ten begged.

Ino's eye widened. 'Our baby'? Ten Ten was pregnant! Ino nodded; glad she could help the poor girl.

"For the sake of your baby."

"Shika… Do you think this is such a wise plan?" Ino whispered anxiously, referring to Neji and Sakura's plan to meet the Akatsuki in the old apartment. She had met Shikamaru that day, and was still worried about her best friend and the Hyuuga. The Akatsuki were still very dangerous, and they could've spotted that Neji was lying.

"Naw… It's too troublesome. But Neji has to meet them, right?" Shikamaru whispered back.

"I guess…" Ino said grudgingly. Then they both fell silent, spotting two figures approaching in black cloaks. Ino knew that they had to be the Akatsuki.

The two broke apart, one going in thought the front, one circling around to the back. For some reason, Ino felt a sinking in her stomach. This felt wrong. She hoped something bad didn't happen to either of her friends.

For what seemed like hours, Ino and Shikamaru crouched there, each second agonizingly slow. Then they heard a thump.

"That can't be good," Ino muttered.

One of the black-cloaked figures came out, swiftly walking away from the house, as if trailed by the hounds of hell. Shikamaru and Ino waited for the second man, but didn't see or hear him. That is, until he hit the two on the base of the neck, knocking the both into unconsciousness.

-------------------------------

Holy, deja-vu, Batman! Lol.

You guys didn't forget the hint about how Ino and Shika were going out, did you? Well, they are, so relax about the kiss. I also realize Ino is a bit OOC here, but the situation kind of calls for it, you know?

I'll update Sunday night, so keep reading and don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10: Crisis

Hullo, guys! Thank you everyone for reviewing!

I've decided that I'm going to put one or two more chapters on this story, then I'm going to write the sequel. Don't ask me what it's gonna be called, though, because I haven't firgured that out yet.

Anyway, don't fall from that cliff, read on!

-------------------------

Sabaku no Gaara had had a very long day. As soon as he had stepped out of his house, a crowd of screaming fangirls chased him for almost an hour, before he finally reached the sanctuary of the Kazekage's tower.

Then he attended a briefing and took care of a freak that had been running around killing random people.

After that, Gaara had been chased _home_ by fangirls, narrowly avoiding harm. Temari showed up a few hours later, but Kankuro hadn't shown up yet. He was probably drunk somewhere, getting laid. Gaara didn't care though, he was that tired. Besides, going fourteen years without sleeping really took a toll on you.

He had just snuggled under the covers, sighing with relief, when he heard a frantic knocking sound. Gaara rolled his eyes heavily. It was probably just some person taking an unconscious Kankuro home. He waited for Temari to get up, but she must've been asleep already because the frenzied knocking came again.

Grumbling about how stupid that brother of his was, Gaara rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and threw the covers back. He stumbled to the breezeway, with only a pair of sweatpants on, and grasped the doorknob, when all of a sudden; a high-pitched yell came from the other side of the door. Gaara wrinkled his nose, wondering who in the world was at the door. No one would make this much noise over Kankuro. He turned the knob and took a step back in surprise.

Sakura Haruno was standing on his doorstep, tear streaks running through patches of dried blood on her face. Gaara was even more astonished to find that the lifeless body in Sakura's arms was none other than Neji Hyuuga.

Gaara acted on instinct, ushering Sakura in and taking Neji's body from her, and gently laid him on the ground. Then he told Sakura to sit down. Gaara banged on Temari's door loud enough to wake even a dead person and then grabbed a handful of bandages and a bucket of warm, soapy, water.

When Gaara came back, he examined Neji's body. He could tell that Sakura had tired to heal Neji, because her chakra was almost depleted, but Neji was still very badly wounded. Gaara took off Neji's shirt, and made a face. His whole chest was black and blue with bruises. After laying a careful hand on his chest, Gaara figured that Neji had about four broken ribs, and some serious internal bleeding. One of the ribs had punctured his lung, and Neji was unconsciously gasping for air.

Sakura had only healed two deep gouges in his thighs and his broken nose, but she was already exhausted. Gaara was going to have to call in some Sand medics.

Just as Sakura's eyes were drooping, Temari came out cursing.

"What the–" The blond gasped when she saw Neji's badly beaten body, but rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got right to work.

"Temari, we need a medic. Actually, we need _three_ medics", Gaara said, using his 'You-had-better-listen-to-me-or-I-will-rip-out-your-throat' voice. Temari nodded, grabbed her coat, and left.

"Gaara… Do you think we can save him?" Sakura mumbled sleepily. Gaara grimaced.

"Neji's lost a lot of blood and one of his lungs has been perforated by his ribs. Without a blood transfusion, there's little hope of saving him. But I'll try." Sakura nodded, and closed her eyes. Soon after, she passed out on his couch.

"Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, wake up!" Someone was calling her name. What did they want? Couldn't they see she was sleeping?

"Mmm… Goway…" She mumbled.

"Sakura-chan, wake _up_!" Two hands shook her gently. Hmm, that obnoxious voice sounded familiar. What was _Naruto _doing in Suna…?

Then it all came back to her. Meeting Akatsuki in the abandoned house. Itachi pummeling Neji. Sakura carrying him to Gaara's house. Falling asleep on Gaara's couch.

A tear escaped her closed lids. Naruto was probably here for Neji's funeral.

"Sakura-chan! Don't cry! Wake up!" Naruto yelled. Reluctantly, she obeyed, but was startled to see Naruto's blond head an inch away from her face.

"Naruto, give the girl some space!" She heard Tsunade yell. Sakura propped herself up on her elbows, and looked around. She was in a hospital room, with Tsunade, Naruto, and Kakashi all gathered around her.

"Ugh… How long have I been asleep?" Sakura groaned hoarsely. Her tongue felt like sandpaper.

"Two days." Kakashi said promptly.

Sakura cracked her knuckles, and then asked tentatively, "How… How is he?"

Tsunade smiled. "Alive. Very sore, but alive. You did the right thing, going to Gaara."

Sakura sighed with relief. Neji was okay! "So what are you guys doing here?"

At that moment, Ino came running in the room. "Sakura! You're up!"

"Ino!" Sakura smiled. The blonde konoichi gave her a big hug. "We were so worried. Shikamaru and I went looking for you in that house, but all we found was a big pool of blood. I though you were dead!"

One after another, all her friends came in, glad that she was awake. Even Temari came in, still a little dizzy, because she had given Neji blood twice already. (She had been the only other one at the time with type O blood.)

Once she had gotten dressed, Sakura went to visit Neji. Ten Ten was in there, with red, puffy eyes, holding Neji's hand. When she saw Sakura, Ten Ten smiled.

"Thank you… Thank you for saving Neji," She said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. The important thing is we're all alive and well, right?" Sakura grinned.

"No, Sakura, I owe you a debt. Thank you." Neji spoke up. Sakura just shrugged.

Gaara came in, with a stoned-looking Kankuro in tow.

"Sakura. You're awake." Gaara said in a monotone.

"Hey, Sakura…" Kankuro winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Gaara." Sakura sighed, and looked at Neji. "I guess the mission failed, huh?"

Neji nodded.

Then the sound of stampeding footsteps came from outside of the room. Gaara froze, like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

"The fangirls. They've found me!"

They all laughed.

---------------------------

Yay! Happy ending! Neji lives, and all is good... Or is it? Tune in next time for the conclusion to 'CherryBlossom123'!

Keep reading, and review!


	11. Chapter 11: Lost and Found

Oh, my gosh, I've been soooo busy! I apoligize to you guys, I didn't get this chapter done until Sunday, and then my internet was down. It's been crazy hectic over here!

Ok, another delay. But I have a good reason! By the time I finished this chapter, it was 5 pages long, and it seemed better to break it off in the middle. So here's another chapter, but I swear on my little dog Joey that there will only be one more chapter in this story and that Itachi and Sakura will meet in that chapter. So, again, I apoligize, but be grateful. I might not get the next story up and running for another month.

So read on! (And savor every moment of my awesome writing! Lol, just kidding!)

----------------------------

Kisame was getting worried. Itachi was truly frightening him. He'd figured that as soon as they had gotten back from that old, abandoned house, Itachi would be in a more… _normal_ mood. Itachi normally loved killing. Nevertheless, it was just the opposite.

Kisame had started to wonder when he saw how Itachi had lost it on that Hyuuga kid. Normally he was much more in control, carefully killing his victim, not tactlessly beating them to a pulp. Itachi just couldn't afford to be reckless.

Then, there was how he had sworn at the kid's body, as if he had done Itachi some personal wrong. It was all very suspicious, but Kisame wasn't about to confront the Uchiha genius. Not after what he had done to Deidara.

Itachi had left immediately after killing their target, but Kisame had found a pair of spies in the bushes, so instead, he had knocked them out for good measure, and _then_ headed home.

However, when Kisame had reached their hideout, he could instantly sense that something was wrong. As he walked in, he heard a shout and a heavy _thump_, but he had dismissed it. Deidara had probably just run into another wall again. He hoped.

Kisame had shaken his head. Only using one eye was very impairing to the blonde's depth perception.

After hearing his stomach grumble loudly, the blue-skinned ninja had gone through to the kitchen and made himself a tuna sandwich. Just as he was raising the sandwich to his razor-sharp teeth, he heard groaning noises. Kisame stopped and looked around cautiously. The groaning noises came again, along with a shuffling sound, as if that someone was coming toward him.

With one hand on Samehada's hilt, and one hand on his uneaten tuna sandwich, Kisame crept out into then hallway. There, clutching his stomach and groaning agonizingly, was Deidara.

"What happened?" Kisame asked, after taking a huge bite of tuna sandwich.

"Oof… Itachi… punched me…! Un!" Deidara gasped. He leaned over and spit out a mouthful of blood. Kisame grimaced.

"Ouch… I'm sorry," he said sincerely. The few times Itachi had hurt him stuck out clear in his mind. None of then were very pleasant memories. "What did you do?"

"All I… augh… said was 'How'd it go?' Then he… ouch… punched me and told me to… God that hurt, un… leave him alone… Un." Deidara kept pausing to wince and spit more blood. He slowly molded chakra around his hand and brought it to his stomach.

"Yes… I don't know what is going on with Itachi, but I can give you this advice: Stay out of his way!" Kisame warned. Itachi could be _very_ dangerous, and something was going on that Kisame didn't fully understand. He was willing to bet that this had something to do with that Hyuuga kid, though, and that girl Itachi kept talking to.

The shark-like missing-nin sighed. He would never understand Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura was very glad to be home. She was sorry that the mission had failed, but it was so good to be back in Konoha, that she didn't really have the time to beat herself up about it.

A week after Sakura and everyone else had gotten back, she had moved out of her mom's house and into her very own apartment. Sakura had decided that it was tie to forget Sasuke, and time to become independent.

She was somewhat lonely, though, and Hideo hadn't e-mailed her once. She thought he was probably mad at her for not showing up at the library, so Sakura had put off e-mailing him for as long as she dared. Then, finally, she couldn't wait any longer. What if something had happened to him?

Therefore, one day, about two weeks after the pink-haired konoichi had returned to Konoha, she sat down at her computer and keyed Hideo a note.

**Hideo, **

**I'm sorry for not showing up at the library like we had planned. My friend got hurt and I accidentally sent myself to the hospital trying to heal him. Are you mad at me? I really am sorry. Why haven't written? Are you okay? **

**Sincerely Yours, **

**Sakura**

Itachi was out of his mind with rage. Even killing that pathetic Hyuuga bastard had not satisfied him, and now he was bubbling with pent up frustration and anger. What he had done to Deidara had been an accident, and he hadn't meant to lash out like that. Unfortunately, Itachi couldn't help himself, and without Sakura, he did not know what to do. Why had he told her he loved her? She had killed one of the Akatsuki. They could never be together, not that she would have even wanted to if she had found who he really was. It was all so complicated.

For the first week after he had killed Neji Hyuuga, Itachi had checked his e-mail obsessively, hoping that he had been lying. However, after he received no word from Sakura whatsoever, he gave up hope and stopped checking his e-mail altogether. It would just be painful, raising his hopes up falsely.

That's why he didn't notice her letter until about a month later. Kisame had reminded him that he was to send his monthly progress report to Leader. Leader was going on about his new e-mail address (imtehleeder aol . com) and thus wanted all the Akatsuki to report via e-mail. Itachi had not wanted to participate in Leader's antics, but he had no choice. Therefore, reluctantly, he signed in to his AOL mail.

**You have 3 new messages.**

The last member of the Uchiha clan blinked, but then shrugged. It was probably just spam. Wearily, Itachi clicked on the highlighted text and waited for it to load.

An e-mail from Zetsu, a South West airline voucher, (Itachi rolled his eyes at that one. As if he'd need an _airplane ticket_ anytime soon!) and… _an e-mail from Sakura_.

Itachi stared at the screen. Was it really Sakura? There was only one way to find out. He clicked on it hesitantly.

The screen brought up Sakura's e-mail. Itachi read it slowly and carefully. There was only one person who could've written this. _Sakura!_

"She must've been there the whole time...," he whispered to himself. "That kid was lying… _And he fooled me!_" Itachi cringed. He had been beaten by a Hyuuga. But no matter. Sakura was alive! Moreover, he had to see her.

------------------------------

dun dun duuuuuun

What's Itachi gonna do? Find out in the next chapter!!!

Keep reading and please review! (I truly do care about your comments!)


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting Hideo

SO sorry it's this late... I've been really busy.

Note: No matter what you may think there is NO SakuraXKakashi going on here. I promise.

Read on!

--------------------------------

"Sakura… Is something wrong?" Kakashi Hatake asked his former student. They were sitting on soft grass, and panting slightly from an intense training session that Kakashi had invited Sakura to.

Sakura looked at the grass between her legs, fingering a few blades absentmindedly.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she answered quietly. Kakashi looked searchingly at the young woman, as if he could find the answer in her rosette locks.

"Ino says you have nightmares."

Sakura cringed. "It was a mistake to invite her over," the konoichi said simply, not wanting to explain herself.

"Was it that bad?" Kakashi questioned her.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Sakura yelled and stood up suddenly. "It's none of your business. Just leave me alone!"

Kakashi paused. "Relax, Sakura… I only want to help you. I care about you, and I hate seeing you in such pain. If there's anything I can do for you, I'll do it. Unfortunately, if I don't know the problem, I can't solve it." Kakashi's voice was steady and firm.

Sakura's lower lip wobbled. She _had_ been having nightmares.

The silver-haired jounin saw the ache in her eyes.

"Please, Sakura?"

Sakura slowly sat down, locking her arms around her drawn-up knees.

"It's the same nightmare… Every time." She began her tale slowly, stealing an anxious glance at her old sensei. He nodded, regarding her with that calm, serene eye she had always known.

"I start out in that abandoned apartment we met the Akatsuki in." She paused again.

"I walk around, trying to find a good place to hide. But when I get to the middle of the house, I see Neji… and he's bleeding, lying in a pool of… blood." Sakura's voice broke awkwardly, but she still trudged on.

"I kneel down to help him, I feel tears on my cheeks, and they drip on to Neji's body. But I can't mold my chakra, and I feel… helpless." Real tears were streaming out of Sakura's eyes now. She hiccupped, and then continued.

"Then, Itachi comes out of the shadows. He just… stares at me. I scream and yell at him, cursing at him for killing Sasuke and now Neji, but it's no good. He steps forward, and then… he… reaches for my throat… closes his hand… I can't breathe… I'm… suffocating…" Sakura sobbed, barely audible.

"And you wake up screaming." Kakashi whispered. Sakura looked at him, and nodded stiffly.

"How long? How long have you had this nightmare?" he asked, in the same hushed tone.

"About two w-weeks after I m-moved into my a-apartment…" Sakura stuttered. She tried to fight it, but the tears came again. That was a month and a half of bloody, inescapable nightmares.

"Shh… Sakura… Pull it together. A real shinobi does not cry…" Kakashi lectured halfheartedly, but knew it was not the right thing to say, since Sakura just cried harder.

Slowly, Kakashi brought his arms around her. She started, surprised at this sudden display of affection, but glad of it, too. And, as she once held Neji, Kakashi held her until her sobs subsided.

**Sakura, **

**I'm so glad you're all right. I thought something bad had happened to you. Is your friend okay? What happened? Also, I really want to talk to you. Please be on AIM at 9:00 tomorrow night. **

**All my Love, **

**Hideo**

Sakura found his reply a month and a half after she had sent that e-mail. She had started to believe Hideo had lost interest in her or something. But no, thankfully.

She still had the terrible nightmares, but not as often after she started talking with Kakashi. It turned out that he had suffered from the same type nightmares after his friend Obito had died. He helped her a lot, but without Hideo, she felt empty somehow, the same as she had after Sasuke died.

However, the idea of talking to Hideo made her heart leap. She signed on eagerly at 9:00, but was severely disappointed to see that he was not on, and did not sign on at all, even though Sakura waited for an hour. Finally, she gave up and checked her e-mail.

**Sakura,**

**I'm so sorry I could not talk to you tonight. I want meet you, though. I'm going to be in Konoha for one day, and I'd really like to see you. Will you meet me by the Konoha gates at 5:00 tomorrow? I'll be wearing a straw hat. Maybe we could go out for tea and ramen or something. I would love that, but I understand if you cannot be there. **

**Hoping for a Glimpse of You, **

**Hideo**

Sakura smiled. Finally, she'd get to meet her secret Romeo.

At 4:00 the next day, she showered and dressed in her usual black skirt and red tank top, and looked at herself in the mirror. Then, she took a deep breath. This was it.

Sakura got to the gates by 4:55, and leaned against the wall, scanning the foot traffic for straw hats. None. But then – what was that? No, it was nothing. She sighed. Now she was delusional, too.

Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind. She shrieked, and punched at the figure blindly.

"Ow! Sakura-chan, what was that for?!" an obnoxious voice yelled.

"Naruto!" Sakura turned to see a certain blond-haired ninja grin up at her. "Sorry!" she said bashfully.

"S'okay. What are you doing, though, Sakura-chan?" Naruto squinted around, trying to find some explanation for Sakura being at the Konoha gates.

"I'm… waiting for my cousin. He's coming to Konoha for a day, and I wanted to show him around." Sakura blurted. She didn't think Naruto would approve of her meeting a man here… Especially since he still liked her.

"Okay, well… Make sure to come by Ichiraku!" he said, waved, and walked away, towards said ramen stand. Sakura chuckled and turned her attention back to the crowd. That Naruto. So gullible.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno?" An eerily familiar voice sounded behind her. Sakura spun around, her heart beating wildly. Nevertheless, in the back of her mind, a little nagging voice wondered where she had heard that voice.

The first thing she noticed was a straw hat. It covered his face, along with a black cloak.

"Sakura." The deep voice said, strangely hoarse with emotion. "Sakura, follow me…" He turned around and walked around a corner.

"Hideo? Hideo, is that you? Hey, wait!" Sakura called, and followed the man, only to be thumped on the head sharply as she rounded the corner of the alley. As her vision swam and she faded into unconsciousness, Sakura heard 'Hideo' speak once more.

"You're mine now, Sakura…"

Now she remembered where she had heard that voice. How could she have forgotten? The voice that belonged to the man who haunted her dreams every night. The voice that belonged to the man who had killed the first man she ever loved. The voice that belonged to the man named Itachi Uchiha.

---------------------------

And so, the conclusion of CherryBlossom123. I hope you all liked it. I a very sorry I left off on such a cliffhanger.

Ok, as long as everything goes according to plan, the sequel should be up within two weeks. It's gonna be called 'ScarletNinja.' I'm still working on it, though, so if there's something you want to see in the sequel, pm me or e-mail me, or sumbit it in a review! I'll be sure to mention you in the chapter.

Read the sequel and review!

The Authoress, Serenity Fey.


End file.
